Mangemort en apparence
by Melsss
Summary: Si elle est devenue mangemort ce n'est pas par choix, mais voila, maintenant il va falloir qu'elle assume, qu'elle supporte tous les rites, mais surtout son maitre en plus de Voldemort. Son maitre qui a bien trop de droits sur elle a son gout...
1. Chapter 1

**Mangemort en apparence**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la campagne anglaise, dans une maison excentrée d'un petit village :

-Cachez vous vite, certain arrivent par là !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines :

-Papa…

-On en a déjà parlé Andy ! Dépêche toi !

-Désolé papa… « _Aparencakadavra »_

Dans l'instant suivant cette formule, sa mère, son petit frère et son père se retrouvèrent a terre immobiles.

La porte sortie de ses gonds et Andy les vit apparaître : Ils n'étaient que deux, assez semblables d'apparence. Ils portaient une longue cape noire dont la capuche leur recouvrait la tête et leur visage était caché d'un masque blanc représentant un crâne.

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer sa peur et endossa ce rôle qu'elle avait tant répété dans sa tête depuis que son père lui avait parlé de la menace :

-Bienvenue dit-elle froidement en esquissant un sourire sadique.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, qu'on n'avait pas assez tué dans ce village ridicule, cette taré a réussi à me traîner dans une ultime maison où elle pourra encore prendre son pied en tuant quelques autres innocents.

Même rituel que pour les autres maisons : Une porte explosée, un inventaire des lieux, un partage inéquitable des cibles a torturer, des sorts, des cris, des larmes, des supplications enfin des rires et plus rien.

Mais quelle surprise ! Au moment de l'inspection de la chaumière, nous ne trouvons pas une famille éplorée mais trois cadavres et une jeune fille qui nous souhaite la bienvenue… Je suis éberlué, je n'arrive pas a assimiler ce qu'il s'est passé ici, évidemment, je parait impassible et mon manque de réaction ainsi que l'étonnement de ma disons collègue pousse la gamine a nous donner un peu plus d'explications :

-Je vous attendais dit-elle d'une voix monocorde, j'espérais que les messagers du Lord noir seraient honorés par mon acte de dévouement, ce sacrifice fait en leur honneur, et que peut être…

-... Elle est trop forte cette gamine ! Snape ! Bien qu'elle me gâche mon plaisir, j'ai bien envie de l'emmener avec nous !

-Laisse tomber ! On n'a pas besoin de se traîner un boulet !

Un regard noir dans ma direction est supposé me faire changer d'avis :

-Je vous promet de ne pas vous décevoir…

-Allez quoi ! C'est pas comme si t'allais l'avoir sur le dos longtemps, on l'emmène et elle devient mon élève une fois que le maître a donné son accord, je vois pas où est le problème !

Je ne sais que faire, si elle reste elle devient une victime de plus et si elle part avec nous un ennemis de plus.

HHHHHHHHHH

Ils ont l'air surpris, je dois me justifier, j'espérai ne pas avoir à le faire, pourvu qu'ils ne demandent pas de détails.

L'un d'eux semble être une femme, elle est d'accord pour m'emmener, mais l'autre n'est pas d'accord. Peut être que si je lui montre que je sais être méchante il acceptera…

Mon regard de tueur ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

Je perds de mon assurance, c'est pas bon ça.

La femme vient à ma rescousse. Allez…..allez….. Je ne supporte pas ces quelques secondes d'attente, de jugement, ce connard tient ma vie entre ses mains. Merde réponds !

-Grummm

-Ho merci Sev ! Tu vois cette petite me fais penser a moi quelques années plus tôt, je pouvais pas rêver meilleure élève !

Là dessus elle me prends dans ses bras et je me sens transporter. C'est très désagréable, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est divisé en mille morceaux, mon estomac remonte dans ma gorge je vais vomir !

Finalement non, je m'étale sur un sol de pierre de tout mon long. Le grand con regarde la femme d'un air : je t'avais prévenue !

Je me relève rapidement et tente de repérer ou j'ai atterri, mais mon regard a à peine le temps de faire le tour de cette pièce que l'autre me traîne comme son chien dans une nouvelle.

Il y a du monde, je dirai environ trente personnes, c'est pas énorme mais ils m'impressionnent tous dans leur cape noir. La femme continue de me traîner je ne sais où, je trébuche sur les dalles inégales, c'est pas le moment de me manger encore une fois. On s'arrête, je me retourne et deux grands yeux rouges me font face. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, mais je sais qui il est. Je ne pensais pas lui être présenté de suite. Je me force à soutenir ce regard inquisiteur et a ne surtout pas penser a toutes les monstruosités que ce….monstre a provoqué ou faites.

La femme commence à raconter le pourquoi de ma présence. Elle y va avec des pincettes, a chaque fin de phrase, on dirait qu'elle s'attend a être avadakadavériser sur place. Son explication touche à sa fin et un grand silence s'abat dans la pièce, il semble même que tout le monde ait arrêté de respirer.

Enfin, le maître absolu met fin au suspens :

-Elle restera avec nous, j'aime que nous ayons de nouvelles recrues aussi motivées, prête a vendre et tuer leur propre famille pour arriver a leurs fins…Cependant Bellatrix elle ne sera pas ton élève, je préfère te savoir près de moi a disposition à proximité de ma chambre…

Puisqu'ils ont la même histoire, je pense qu'elle s'entendra très bien avec Sévérus !

Moment de stupeur. Merde, Severus, c'est l'autre…

-Je suis profondément honoré Maître, mais il s'avère que je n'ai pas le temps de former un élève avec mon poste d'espion et celui à l'école…

-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer les privilèges d'un maître sur son élève n'est-ce pas ? Celle-ci ne te plait-elle donc pas ? Tu es bien difficile.

-C'est jute une question de temps, mais si elle peut venir avec moi a Poudlard alors je ne vois pas d'objections…

-C'est une excellente idée ! Laissons la finir ses études elle n'en sera que plus efficace plus tard surtout formée par ce vieux croulant ! Voyez comme chez nous les mangemorts l'éducation à une place importante !

Un ensemble de rire sans joie se fit entendre. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attendent, le lord m'a empoigné le bras, a soulevé ma manche et a fait apparaître la marque, la marque des ténèbres. L'effet de surprise passé, c'est une douleur indéfinissable qui la remplace, on m'aurait arraché le bras que je n'aurai pas eu plus mal. J'ai serré les dents et j'ai pensé à quelque chose de positif pour ne pas laisser les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ce fut aisé. Il suffisait que je pense à ma famille. A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être en train de se remettre du sors que je leur ai lancé. On est tous vivant et c'est ça qui compte, d'ici je pourrais les protéger plus facilement. Si j'avais écouté mon père, on serait tous morts, les mangemorts ne discutent pas, ils agissent. Mon petit frère de deux ans a qui je voulais apprendre tant de choses…Ah non, pas penser a ce que je perds, ça monte ça monte, bientôt je ne pourrais plus les retenir.

Quelqu'un m'empoigne de nouveau mais beaucoup plus brutalement que les fois précédentes, c'est le sale con, ce Severus, je reconnais à son odeur particulière. Finalement, je me retrouve de nouveau dans la première salle. Il m'empoigne plus fortement et on retransplane. La nausée arrive plus vite que tout à l'heure. On atterrit, a peine les pieds sur le sol ferme je vomi mon petit déjeuné… sur les pieds de mon nouveau maître.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La conne, je suis sur qu'elle a fait exprès !

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Il me lance un regard noir mais ne dit mot, il se nettoie d'un coup de baguette et me tourne le dos en marmonnant un vague : suis-moi. Je me sens vraiment pas bien, c'est quoi Poudlard ? Une prison ? Sa maison ?

Il continue de marcher rapidement. C'est le moment ou jamais de fuir. Je me mets à courir comme une dératée dans le sens opposé, j'ai du mal à respirer, le manque de sport évidemment, au lieu de faire bronzette j'aurai mieux fait de faire du surf comme tout le monde. Je vais cracher mes poumons la ! En plus ce reste de vomi dans ma bouche m'empêche de déglutir correctement.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres à travers une forêt, elle s'arrête au pied d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

M'a pas suivit, je suis sauvée. Pas coriace pour un mangemort !

-C'est bon ? Vous avez finit votre jogging ?

HHHHHHHHHHH

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? Pourquoi elle s'enfuit ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on devient un mangemort. Je vais la laisser filer et ainsi je retrouverai ma tranquillité. Tranquillité, enfin tout est relatif mais au moins je n'aurai pas se boulet supplémentaire.

Putin, je peux pas la laisser partir sinon Voldemort va me trucider non seulement d'avoir perdu une recrue mais en plus de mettre fais berné pas une gamine.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez finit votre jogging ?

Elle fait un bond d'un mètre et parait surprise même terrorisée de me voir. Elle ne répond rien, baisse simplement la tête.

Faut-il que je vous attache pour que vous me suiviez docilement ?

Elle secoue la tête en signe de négation. Je reprends ma route, et ce coup ci elle me suis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

M'a retrouver… je suis pathétique, j'aurai du m'en douter. Plus le choix maintenant que de le suivre dans sa prison. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? « ça t'aurai du y penser plus tôt ». C'est quoi être mangemort ? Tuer des gens c'est évident, et ça, ça s'apprends ? Comment ? Il y a peut être des étapes ? D'abord tu tues une fourmi puis une araignée, un rat, un chat, un chien, peut être un dragon avant un homme ? C'est quoi ces avantages du maître sur l'élève ? Dis moi pas que c'est ce a quoi je pense… bien sur que c'est ça, quoi d'autre ? Vu comme il est moche il doit avoir des besoins qu'ils ne peux pas combler autrement. Oh la la dans quelle situation je me suis fourrée !

HHHHHHH

Depuis la forêt elle ne dit plus rien. Elle a un comportement étrange. Elle veux a tout prix devenir une mangemort mais son comportement laisse penser le contraire. Elle a quand même trucidé sa famille !

Pourquoi elle pleure la ?

HHHHHHH

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence. Ils passèrent le portail de Poudlard. Andy avait finit par relever la tête ayant pris la décision de restée droite et fière et de faire tout ce qui serait possible pour aider à la destruction de ce Lord qu'elle haïssait bien qu'il ne lui ait rien fait il faut le dire. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les circonstances de cette histoire ayant vécue depuis toute petit en Australie, tout ce dont elle se rappelait était qu'un dénommé Potter sauverait le monde du tiran.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant un énorme château qui elle devait se l'avouer était magnifique.

-Ceci est l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais bien sur vous le savez…

-heu…non

-Vous êtes inculte ! vociféra-t-il, Poudlard est la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde, son directeur est Albus Dumbledor.

-Quel rapport avec les mangemort ?

-Je suis professeur ici, c'est tout.

-et espion

-C'est une autre histoire

-Et donc tous les eleves sont des mangemorts qui attendent d'avoir leur diplôme pour travailler pour Voldemort ?

Le sang de Severus se glaça en entendant prononcer le nom de son maître. Non seulement cette petite conne ne connaissait rien aux mangemorts mais en plus frisait la débilité. Il serra les dents pour se maitriser et ne pas lui balancer un _doloris_ direct.

-Premièrement ne prononcez jamais, j'ai bien dit jamais le nom du maître a haute voix c'est bien compris ? Secondo, cette école accueille des élèves normaux, rare sont ceux qui sont mangemort et ils ne le crient pas sur les toits car c'est plutôt mal vu.

-alors ils ne savent pas pour vous ?

-non et ils ne seront pas non plus pour vous c'est compris ?

-et si…

-jamais ! cria-t-il

-c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de crier ! Je suis pas si bête. C'est le camp des gentils et vous vous les espionnez pour Voldemort !

S'en fut trop, Severus saisi sa baguette et lui lança un doloris. Andy se tordit de douleur. Sa fin était proche, elle le sentait. Severus mis fin a sa soufrance. Il l'a regarda de haut sans même l'aider à se relever et lui dit :

-je crois que vous n'avez aucune idée du pétrin de lequel vous vous êtes fourrez. Au moindre faux pas de votre pars je vous tue. C'est clair ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il partit en direction du château après lui avoir ordonné de l'attendre ici.

HHHHHHH

Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue Andy se mit a rire, elle n'avait jamais rit comme ça, aux rire se melaient des larmes et des tremblements violents. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire. Il fallait que la pression retombe. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Elle était devenue en moins d'une journée orpheline, esclave d'un homme qui térrifie toute l'Angleterre, et pute d'un homme qui rêvait de la tuer.

Quand Severus revint chercher la gamine après avoir tout raconté a Dumbledor, il l'a trouva exactement dans la même position que quand il l'avait laissé, la sur l'herbe les yeux fermés, le visage égratiné ainsi que ses bras. Elle lui fit presque pitié ainsi. Il lui chouta dedans pour la réveiller, et une fois ses yeux ouverts :

-je vais vous montrer votre chambre, c'est provisoire, en attendant la rentrée. N'en sortez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous y autorise.

Et il parti de nouveau en direction du château. Andy essaya de se lever malgré la douleur qui la terrassait encore. C'est en boitant qu'elle suivit de loin son maître.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était encore toute endolorie. Elle se rappelait a peine comment elle était parvenue jusqu'ici, simplement qu'elle avait marché longtemps dans des couloirs et qu'à un moment on lui avait ouvert une porte et elle s'était effondrée sur le lit.

Elle bougea doucement pour voir si son corps lui répondait toujours. Dans l'ensemble ça allait si ce n'était sa jambe… Si seulement elle avait sa baguette elle pourrait s'arranger un peu, atténuer la douleur… On a dit : pas se plaindre, pas se plaindre, penser à autre chose. Elle détailla sa chambre, très sympathique et chaleureuse dans les tons rouges et or. Puis elle fut attirée par la fenêtre. Elle se déplaça en grimaçant de douleur pour aller voir la vue. C'était absolument magnifique : Sa fenêtre surplombait une falaise en bas de laquelle il y avait un lac immense. L'envie lui prit d'aller se baigner, cela lui ferai du bien. En s'aidant du mur elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais évidemment elle était fermée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une autre porte, elle alla l'ouvrir et y trouva une grande salle de bain. Elle fit couler un bain chaud et après avoir souffert en enlevant ses vêtements collés à sa peau à cause du sang qui avait séché, elle s'enfonça dedans avec soulagement.

Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur son maître. Surprise elle ne pensa pas à cacher son corps que le reste de mousse ne parvenait pas à camoufler.

HHHHHHHHHHH

J'ai peut être été un peu dur avec elle… Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que le monde qu'elle a intégré n'est pas tout rose, pas si simple. Elle saignait quand même, elle était déjà pas bien mais alors la avec l'endoloris je l'ai achevé ! J'espère qu'elle s'est reposée. Si seulement elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait pas tué sa famille…

Bon, faut que je l'emmène a Dumbledor.

Mais ou est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Severus calme toi, sans sa baguette elle n'a pas du aller bien loin, en plus la porte était encore fermée a clé lorsque tu es entré.

Il fit le tour de la chambre, regarda sous le lit, mais rien. Alors, il alla vérifier dans la salle de bain rageant que cette gamine lui ait échappé. Elle était là dans son bain surprise d'être dérangée. Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. La mousse ne recouvrait plus totalement son corps et l'image qu'il perçue d'elle lui fut plutôt agréable. Elle avait repris des couleurs au niveau du visage grâce a la chaleur, son regard était d'un bleu profond et évoquait la surprise, l'eau lui arrivait au dessus de la poitrine mais un de ses seins pointait hors de l'eau. A travers l'eau…

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de voir elle s'était cachée.

Elle devait avoir compris qu'il était en train de se rincer l'œil car elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même afin de cacher le plus possible sa nudité.

Il ne laissa rien transparaitre de ses pensées et lui ordonna de se dépêcher de s'habiller, que Dumbledor voulait la voir.

Il attendit qu'elle commence à bouger pour être certain qu'elle l'avait compris, mais elle resta là immobile.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle allait se dévoilée comme ça devant lui ? Oui, il l'avait espérer un instant après tout elle était son élève et il avait totalement le droit de profiter d'elle ainsi et même plus… Lorsque Voldemort le lui avait rappelé il s'était dit qu'il userait certainement de ce pouvoir, mais maintenant, ayant appris son histoire, il avait du respect pour elle, il ne se permit donc pas d'user de ses droits et se tourna pour partir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Andy déglutit, oui, il avait le droit de la voir nue et encore, ça ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ses droits, elle le savait, elle devait s'y résoudre sinon elle reprendrai certainement un doloris et ça elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Finalement, quand celui-ci se détourna dans l'objectif de partir, elle sentit qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la punition :

-Monsieur…

-Il se retourna surpris…

-C'est professeur quand vous serez ici

-Professeur, auriez vous des vêtements propres a me prêter ?

-Je vais vous en chercher

HHHHHHH

Non mais qu'avait-il encore espérer ? Qu'elle allait se lever du bain, lentement venir le voir pour qu'il puisse la caresser a son aise ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, une bosse apparut dans son pantalon. Et merde ! Tant pis, les elfes de maisons ne diraient rien de toute façon. C'est ainsi qu'il leur demanda des habits pour la jeune fille.

-Quelle sorte d'habits ? heu… de sorcier.

-Non pas une robe de bal décolleté !

Sa virilité qui avait quelque peut baissé se refit sentir fortement de nouveau.

-Sinon vous n'avez que des habits de moldu ? bon bien ok ça ira.

-Quoi quelle taille, mais j'en sais rien ! Comme ça a peut près en hauteur et heu… ben disons qu'elle est mince.

-Ses sous vêtements ?

Il commença a avoir chaud, vraiment, et son sexe qui demandait a être soulagé…

-Je ne sais pas non plus ! comme ça.

Il montra la grosseur approximative des seins d'Andy à l'aide de ses mains. Finalement il ne savait plus, peut être que dans son souvenir ils étaient plus gros ?

-Voyez directement avec elle, dites-lui que je la rejoins plus tard qu'elle se tienne prète.

Pas d'autres solutions que de me soulager sinon ça va réapparaître devant elle et Dumbledor risque de ne pas me lâcher avant m'avoir fait subir une psychothérapie.

Hum.. oh..

HHHHHHHHHH

La présentation à Dumbledor lui sembla s'être bien passé. Il ne parlèrent pas de son statut de mangemort et elle se garda bien de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

A présent, elle devait aller sur le chemin de traverse acheter ses fournitures scolaires aimablement payées par Severus en personne. Elles furent très rapides, Andy voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite pour ne pas faire perdre plus de temps qu'il ne fallait à son maître. Alors qu'elles pensaient qu'ils en avaient finit avec la liste de fourniture, Severus la traina chez madame Giupure pour qu'elle se fasse faire une robe.

-Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine, je n'aurai certainement pas l'occasion de la mettre.

-Faites ce que je vous dit un point c'est tout !

Andy n'osa pas répondre et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

-Pour Mademoiselle ce sera ?

-Une robe de soirée rouge répondit Severus sur un ton froid.

-Quelle matière ? quel style ?

-Voyez avec elle aboya Severus

Et se tournant vers Andy :

-Quand vous aurez finit, rejoignez moi a la taverne.

Sur ces mots Severus fit demi-tour et partit en faisant voler ses robes comme a son habitude.

Andy se retrouva donc seule avec madame Giupure qui d'un sourire chaleureux la rassura, et commença a lui montrer des modèles. Ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Andy se croyait dans une caverne d'Ali baba et ne savait que choisir.

-J'en voudrait une qui ne coute pas trop chère…

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est Monsieur qui paye non ?

-Oui, c'est un cadeau mais je ne voudrai pas le ruiner…

-Profitez en mon petit, au début ils vous gâtent mais ça leur passe bien vite !

Il était temps de commencer à emmerder les mangemorts, et choisir une robe hors de prix serait a peine une petite pichnette !

Alors elle se laissa tenter et choisi le modèle pour lequel elle avait eu un coup de foudre dès son entrée dans le magasin.

HHHHHHH

Ca y est elle a terminé, c'est pas trop tot !

-je ne vous offre pas de verre on a pas le temps. Vous avez été trop longue.

Elle ne réponds pas et me souris simplement.

-Combien coute la robe ?

-je ne sais pas j'ai pas regardé.

-Vous auriez pu demander !

--------

-Ca fera 789 galions dit Madame giupure

Respire, respire fait comme si de rien n'était. Putin mais elle veut me ruiner ou quoi cette sale gosse ! C'est pas avec mon salaire de prof !

-J'espère que pour le prix que je l'ai payée, elle est belle cette robe !

-hum hum.. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je dois préparer mes cours, il serait bien que vous révisiez quelques leçons, je n'aimerai pas que vous me fassiez honte.

-Ca risque d'être dur sans ma baguette, vous comptez me la rendre ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi elle vous servirait pour lire des livres !

-Pour m'entraîner a la métamorphose et aux DCFM.

-Révisez le reste !

Sur ses mots il l'a quitta et se rendit dans ses cachots.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Non, pas ça. Allez, juste une fois… non, je peux pas, je perdrai la confiance d'Albus. En fait… il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant… Non, merde, je la sauve ou pas, ou alors je la fait devenir une vraie mangemort ou je lui épargne… Ca y est, manquait plus que la migraine !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle pour le repas, il était déjà là. Il ne l'a regarda même pas lorsqu'elle s'installa en face de lui. Il avait le regard rivé sur ses pâtes. Elle respecta le silence et commença à manger.

-Demain soir nous avons une réunion au QG. Vous mettrez votre robe rouge.

-ho… quel est le sujet ?

HHHHHHHH

Le sexe évidemment ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me soulager !

-distribution des rôles et objectifs pour la nouvelle année scolaire.

Elle ne répond rien.

-Où est passé votre enthousiasme a être mangemort ? dit-il d'un ton sardonique. Elle avait voulu jouer le jeu, il l'a forcerai a le jouer jusqu'au bout.

-Mais je suis ravie. Je retiens mon explosion de joie pour ne pas vous importuner bien sur…

Pas mal pour une débutante.

-Bien, puisque vous êtes si heureuse, je peux vous annoncer les réjouissances un peut plus précisément afin de palier aux questions que vous vous posez mais que vous n'osez pas me poser pour ne pas m'importuner…

HHHHHHHHH

Non mais quel connard ! Il n'a pas finit de ma rabaisser comme ça ! Objectif, devenir encore plus pourrie et impassible que lui, il verra ce que ça fait ! Enfoiré !

-Je vois que vous prenez de bonnes résolutions, cependant, vous devriez apprendre à fermer votre esprit pour que je ne puisse pas y lire les compliments que vous y formulez à mon sujet.

Horreur ! Il lit en moi ! Il lit en moi !

-Je vous les aurait bien formulés de vive voix, mais je ne souhaite point vous importuner…

Coriace la bougre !

-Donc, cette soirée commence par un tour de table durant lequel on présente les nouvelles recrues et leur maître ce qui permet aux autres de voir ce quoi est chasse gardée. Puis, les rôles sont distribués, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne confit pas de rôle important aux nouveaux. Puis on passe aux réjouissances. Des questions ?

-il y aura des élèves de l'école qui sont mangemort ?

-certainement…si vous vous tenez bien peut-être que je vous les présenteraient !

-Merci

-oh fait ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que les nouvelles recrues ne participent pas aux réjouissances.

-dommage…

Je suis sure qu'en fait elle s'en réjouie ! Mais quand elle saura en quoi cela consiste, elle verra combien elle est chanceuse…

-Faites ce que vous voudrez de votre soirée, et de demain, soyez simplement prête demain a 18h00 parée pour la fête, et tachez de vous arranger, vous faites peur à voir !

HHHHHHHHHHH

Encore heureux, sinon j'ose pas imaginer où je serai a l'heure qu'il est ! Et puis je te rassure toi aussi tu fais peur a voir sale con ! J'espère bien que tu as lu la aussi !

Hum… Un petit bain dans le lac serait le bienvenue.

HHHHHHH

Alors qu'Andy barbotait dans l'eau et jouait avec le calamar géant Severus l'observait d'une fenêtre.

Je ne peux pas lui faire subir la soirée de ce soir… Je dois dire au Lord que je l'ai tué et elle restera cette année dans Poudlard bien au chaud et à l'abri. Sa conversation avec Dumbledor lui revint :

-Vous êtes fou ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine !

-Comme Potter, nous avons besoin de tout le monde. Si elle a réussit a berner deux mangemorts et le lord une fois, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup de courage et elle pourra supporter ce qu'on lui demande.

-Peut être pas si on lui dit la vérité.

-Alors elle ne dois pas l'apprendre. Vous êtes un mangemort infiltré dans l'école et elle aussi.

Mais elle n'est qu'une gamine ! Quoi que plus vraiment si je me fis aient ce que je vois…(Andy venait de sortir de l'eau son tee-shirt blanc devenu transparent.) C'est bien ça le problème ! Elle n'est plus une gamine, du moins en apparence et ça, les autres le verront aussi bien que moi. Pour ce soir, ça ira, mais les prochaines fois…

HHHHHHHHHHH

Merde, suis perdu… C'est tellement grand ici aussi ! Ca caille par là !

-ou ou ! Y a quelqu'un ? Ou ou ?

Une porte s'ouvre brusquement :

-C'est pas bientôt finit ce rafus !

-Je me suis perdu

-Vous me dérangez, perdez-vous en silence !

Sur ce il claqua la porte derrière lui sans même lui indiquer le chemin. Elle était en colère ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ce sale con !

-Tant pis, du temps que je retrouve mon chemin je ne serais pas prête pour 18heures ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau un sourire a demi caché.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant place à Severus très en colère. Il l'empoigna et la traîna à travers le château et la jeta devant la porte de sa chambre.

-aie..

La douleur de sa jambe venait de se réveiller.

-Je vous ait fait apporter du maquillage pour que vous essayez de vous arranger, faites de votre mieux, ça ne sera pas parfait, mais on s'en contentera.

Les larmes de douleur physiques et morales commencèrent à affluer, heureusement, le fils de pute avait déjà fait demi tour.

Elle se remis debout en s'aidant du mur et entra dans sa chambre. Dans la salle de bain elle se passa de l'eau froide sur sa jambe et se regarda dans le miroir. Il a raison… Je suis affreuse. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau. Mais si au moins il ne m'avait pas lancer le doloris…Puis elle se souvint de ce que sa mère lui disait : Quand une personne te critique, c'est elle-même qu'elle critique a travers toi, les psy appèlent ça la projection. Alors elle fit une horrible grimace au miroir pour imiter son maître et passa des larmes au rire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sur les nerfs ! Une rapide douche froide pour se calmer et elle enfila sa robe. Un peu de fond de teint pour cacher les croûtes formées par le doloris et elle était prête.

HHHHHH

En plus elle est en retard, elle veut vraiment se faire remarquer ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle…

Wouha ! Si je m'y attendais !

Andy descendait les escaliers lentement se laissant le temps de savourer sa victoire.

-Votre laideron est prêt on peut y aller !

Comment a-t-elle put croire qu'elle était moche ? Du coup elle en a trop fait. Va falloir que je la surveille et de prêt !

HHHHHHHHHHH

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un grand manoir, à l'entrée, on leur prit leur manteau et on les annonça. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle, la salle même où elle avait été présentée au Lord pour la première fois. Severus lui donnait des noms et des explications discrètement entre ces dents

-Ca, c'est la Malfoy, leur fils est à l'école dans ma maison, ils sont très influents.

-C'est quoi votre maison.

Severus prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver.

-laissez tomber

-Severus ! Quelle surprise !

-Ca n'en ai pas une pour moi Malfoy

-Je veux dire… de te voir en galante compagnie… j'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse t'envier a ce niveau la…dit-il en reluquant Andy de haut en bas.

Andy Sentit Severus se tendre même si rien de paraissait :

-Merci du compliment intervint-elle, dommage pour vous, j'ai décidé de me réserver uniquement a mon maître, voyez vous on ne dirait pas comme ça mais il a beaucoup d'atout que je n'oserai détailler.

Severus fut très surpris de l'intervention de la jeune femme, a quoi jouait –elle ?

-Severus, je dois dire que je suis impressionné, tu l'a bien formé en plus…

-tu me sous-estimes Malfoy, on sait jamais, si je me lasse peut être te laisserai-je goûter.

Andy lui écrasa subrepticement le pied

-En attendant ce futurs joyeuses retrouvailles, excusez nous, nous avons a faire dit Andy entraînant Severus à l'écart :

-Vous devriez me présenter à Voldemort maintenant que vous savez que je fais bonne impression

-Ne ne prononcez jamais son nom sinon…sachez que je ne me gênerai pas pour vous punir en publique, c'est même très bien vu !

Sale con, moi je lui vient en aide et lui il …

-je ne vous ait jamais demandé de me venir en aide, n'ouvrez la bouche que quand on vous le demande c'est clair ?

-...

-C'est clair ?

-oui

-oui maître

-oui maître

Pourvu qu'elle se tienne bien, qu'elle ne gaffe pas. Pourquoi agit-elle avec autant d'audace ? Comme si nul n'était son maître ? Et ce pervers de Malfoy… on peut dire que qui se ressemble s'assemble…

-Professeur bonsoir…

-Draco

-Vous ne me présentez pas à votre charmante…élève ?

-Andy mon élève, Draco Malfoy le fils de Lucius que je viens de te présenter

-Bonsoir

-Bonsoir…Futur nouvelle Serpentard ?

-...

-Elle ne connaît pas encore tout le fonctionnement de l'école. Mais je n'en doute pas !

Plutôt mourir que de rester avec cette bande de fils de pute toute l'année !

Severus lui envoya un sort silencieux qui eu pour but de la faire souffrir quelques minutes. Elle se maîtrisa si bien que le Draco ne remarqua rien et continua de lui raconter la vie à l'école alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, concentrée pour se retenir de hurler.

Pendant encore quelques temps, d'autres personnes lui furent présentées, elle donna le change en apparence, mais en fait elle hurlait en elle !

Enfin, les convives prirent place autour de la table et Voldemort commença son discours. Petit bilan sur l'année passée, perspectives futures après un long discours sur Harry Potter. Vint enfin la présentation des nouvelles recrues. Certains faisant dans leur froc, d'autres trop surs d'eux. A l'annonce de son nom Andy se leva salua simplement et se rassit. Ni trop ni pas assez, en tout cas du goût de Severus ce fut parfait. Parfait si on oubli les regards libidineux collée a son élève, elle était a lui ! Il fusillait du regard tout ceux qui osaient la regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Enfin vint la répartition des rôles. Enfin ça commençait à devenir intéressant, Andy n'en rata pas une miette. Severus était chargé d'espionner l'ordre du phoenix, une sorte d'armée des gentils et de rapporter leurs plans. Elle se vit confier au même titre que les autres élèves de Poudlard de surveiller Potter, essayer de connaître ses plans, noter ses particularités etc…

-Et bien, je propose que nous passions aux festivités maintenant !

Tout a coup il y eu dans la salle une effervescence, tout le monde s'était levé pour aller voir des connaissances, d'autres au buffet.

-Maintenant tu t'en vas dit Severus.

-Pas de récompense pour ma bonne conduite ? J'peux même pas profiter du buffet ?

-tu prends le porte au loin où on l'a laissé et tu retournes à l'école ne discute pas !

-Mais…

-Severus…

-Narcissa…

-J'ose espérer que tu ne me fera pas faux bon ce soir sous prétexte qu'a présent tu es comblé par ton élève ?

-Certainement pas, elle s'en allait…

-Ca me rassure parce que Lucius m'a laissé entendre que…

-J'arrive !

Andy était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais Severus ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de rester, il lui lança de nouveau un sort silencieux.

-Au revoir Madame Malfoy, amusez-vous bien.

Andy partit et rejoignit le groupe des autres recrues avec qui elle commença à discuter.

-Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Snape ?

Andy ne savait pas quoi répondre, était-il pire que les autres ? Pour toute réponse elle grimaça, réponse qui apparemment convint aux autres :

-Le mien, il passe son temps a me ploter dit une fille, sinon ça va.

-Le mien il m'entraîne a des sorts de magie noire dit un autre.

-Moi je lui sers d'esclave pour tout.

-Et toi ? Tu récures des chaudrons toute la journée ?

-Non

-il te fais quoi ?

-a votre avis les gars ? Vous l'avez bien regardé ? Se moqua Malfoy

-Que tu es perspicace Malfoy !dit Andy avec dégoût

-Il en a bien de la chance… J'en connais d'autre qui rêveraient d'être à sa place dit Malfoy en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Faut croire que ça lui suffit pas lança un autre, ce soir il semblait avoir la ferme intention de passer sur ta mère affirma un autre.

-répète un peu ça !

-Monsieur Malfoy prenez un peu sur vous.

-Professeur ?

Se tournant vers Andy :

-J'ai dit à l'école et tout de suite !

Elle le défia du regard :

-Obéissez tout de suite je n'ai pas de temps a perdre on m'attends !

Andy n'obtempérait toujours pas :

-_Doloris_ !

Andy se tordit de douleur mais ne cria pas. Severus arrêta :

-rentrez !

Andy se releva, regarda l'assemblée de haut, non elle n'avait pas perdu sa fierté comme l'autre connard l'espérait :

-Vous voyez, son truc a lui c'est ça dit-elle avant de se diriger en boitant vers le porte au loin.

Il était très surpris, mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montra rien :

-Vous devriez aussi rentrer chez vous jeunes gens !

Arrivée a l'école, Andy se fit couler un bain pour nettoyer ses nouvelles plaies en plus des anciennes qui s'étaient ré ouvertes. Elle devait serrer les dents un point c'est tout, elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand elle descendit pour le dîner, le directeur était la :

-Venez vous joindre a moi.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous semblez en piteux état…

-J'ai…c'est…le livre sur les animaux magiques.

-Oh ! Et bien, je ne le savais pas si féroce…Je crois qu'il suffit de lui caresser la tranche pour qu'il se laisse ouvrir.

-Merci, j'y penserai la prochaine fois.

Le repas se finit dans un long monologue du vieux directeur qui racontait l'école à la jeune fille qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

-Hé bien, merci pour votre agréable compagnie jeune fille. Tâchez de vous reposer un peu, l'école commence bientôt

-merci monsieur, bonne nuit.

Andy partit se coucher avec la vague impression que le directeur devait en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait. Elle était néanmoins soulagée qu'il ne demande pas plus d'explication au sujet des ses blessures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Severus entra dans ses appartements, il trouva Dumbledor confortablement assis dans un fauteuil qui l'attendait :

-Bonsoir Severus. Comment s'est passée votre soirée ?

-Très bien je vous remercie.

-Vous avez soulagez toutes vos tentions ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça en effet.

-Je souhaiterai que désormais vous n'y incluiez plus votre élève.

-Pardon ? Je ne l'ai pas touché !

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-.. Oh, je vois. Elle est venue se plaindre et a déballer toute l'histoire des mangemorts ? J'aurai du m'en douter !

-Pas le moins du monde ! Vous la sous estimez grandement, j'ai simplement dîner avec elle et elle m'a raconté comment son livre sur les créature magique avait pu la mettre dans cet état la. Vous auriez été fier d'elle, elle a mentit avec aplomb et a fermé son esprit si bien que je n'ai pu lire la vérité. Cependant vous savez aussi bien que moi comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état…

-Elle discutait avec les autres recrues alors que je lui avais dit de rentrer directement, elle n'avait pas de baguette et j'ai bien sentit que le jeune Malfoy ne ferai pas que discuter avec elle. Mais elle s'est opposée a moi ouvertement et…

-Vous ne le referez plus jamais. Je suis sur que vous trouverez d'autres moyens pour la faire obéir, vous avez de l'entraînement avec les élèves. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Le lendemain, Andy ne se présenta ni au petit déjeuné ni au déjeuner.

Cette petite conne fait la grève de la faim ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Pile le jour ou mes collègues arrivent ! Et merde !

Il monta la chercher et la punir. Il l'a trouva allongée sur le lit :

-debout !

Pas de réponse. De sa baguette il lui lance un sort supposer la secouer un peu. Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'énerve et la secoue de ses propres mains comme un prunier. Elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle respire, son cœur bat.

Il décide finalement à l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou sa collègue Madame Pomfresh est fraîchement arrivée :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-J'en sais rien, elle respire c'est tout !

-Pas la peine de vous énerver ça ne fera pas avancer les choses ! Qu'a-t-elle mangé hier soir ?

-j'en sais rien, comme Dumbledor.

-Ca n'est donc pas à ça. A-t-elle reçue un sort assez vif ?

-évidemment !

-Je vous remercie vous pouvez disposer.

-Comment ça disposer ? Elle va s'en sortir ?

-Ca je ne le sais pas encore, mais votre présence ne lui donnera certainement pas envie de se réveiller alors houst !

Non mais pour qui elle se prends celle la ? Cette gamine est a moi j'en fait ce que je veux ! Mais pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait hier soir ? Elle a du encore me désobéir et aller traîner au pré au lards avant de rentrer et elle se sera choper quelque chose la bas ! Elle va me la payer de m'inquiéter comme ça !

HHHHHHHHHHH

Andy ouvrit les yeux, son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien.

Mais où je suis ?

-Bonjour Andy, je suis madame Pomfresh l'infirmière de l'école. Tu as du t'endormir après ton repas avec le directeur et Severus s'est inquiéter de ne pas te voir alors il t'a amené ici.

-J'ai mal à la tête…

-Normal ; mais ça va passer. Prends ça. Est-ce que tu veux me raconter pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Andy ne répondit pas.

-Quand vous serez prête peut être ?

-merci

Andy s'allongea de nouveau et s'endormit.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

-Quelle joie de vous retrouver de nouveau pour cette nouvelle année mes chers collègues ! Rien de nouveau a part pour Severus qui à une élève mangemort que vous avez peut-être pus apercevoir. Elle ne sait pas que nous savons pour elle. C'est mieux ainsi, je vous communiquerai plus de détails bientôt. Sur ce…bon appétit.

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur sauf pour Snape qui ruminait ses idées noires.

-arrêtez de vous faire du soucis pour votre élève, elle s'est réveillée, elle va bien.

A ses mots Severus se leva et se rua dans l'infirmerie.

Le bruit de la porte réveilla Andy et elle vit le professeur arriver en trombe et lui donner une bonne claque dans la figure :

-Ca vous apprendra à ne pas prévenir quand vous allez mal !

Elle ne comprenait rien :

-Vous n'avez qu'à pas m'en faire !

-taisez-vous ! Je veux que vous soyez une élève modèle, qu'on entende pas parler de vous, si une remarque a votre sujet me vient aux oreilles vous en paierez de votre personne. Jusqu'à la prochaine réunion je ne veux plus vous voir omis qu'en cours. Compris ?

-oui

Sur ses mots, il partit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Les deux jours précédents la rentrée, Andy se fit toute petite mais ne s'interdit tout de même pas quelques baignades dans le lac pour le plus grand désespoir de Severus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épier pas la fenêtre de son bureau. Il passait tout son temps à l'espionner en espérant la prendre en faute et ainsi pouvoir la reprendre sous sa totale autorité. Mais elle ne faisait rien, vraiment rien de répréhensible. Elle passait ses journées au lac ou à visiter Poudlard. Evidemment elle avait découvert la salle sur demande. Il avait bien essayé d'y entrer mais ne trouvait jamais ce qu'elle avait bien pu demander. Ses nuits ? Elle les passaient dans la tête de Severus, il n'arrivait pas a se débarrasser de son image : Andy en train de réviser, Andy se promenant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Andy au lac, Andy a la réunion des mangemorts, Andy dans son bain…

Il était tellement obsédé par elle qu'il se réjouit de l'arrivée des autres élèves, pour la première fois de sa vie il savoura la rentrée ça lui changeait les idées. Enfin il pouvait évacuer sa frustration sur les élèves !

Il commençait enfin a se sentir mieux, le premier repas et la cérémonie des répartirions n'était même pas encore passé qu'il était déjà mieux. Mais pas pour longtemps : Quand le choixpeau annonça a Andy qu'elle irai chez Gryffondor, Severus frôla la crise cardiaque. Evidemment il n'en montra rien mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un petit sort silencieux.

Andy serra les dents mais ne dit rien, manifestement, elle paraissait ravie du choix du choipeau.

A table elle discuta bien avec les élèves de sa maison et échangea même quelques paroles avec le grand Potter qui était très simple en fait, loin des descriptions qu'on en lui avait faite. Il était même charmant, mais bon, il fallait qu'elle trouve d'autres choses à dire sur lui à Voldemort.

De son coté, Severus ne la lâchait pas des yeux, il ne digérait pas la trahison qu'elle venait de lui infliger et en publique ! Surtout que depuis ce moment son fou de chef ne quittait pas ce stupide sourire, ce qui lui donnait une raison d'enrager un peu plus.

Enfin, la fin du repas, Andy découvrit ses nouveaux quartiers qui étaient très sympa, moins que son ancienne chambre mais ça allait ! En plus elle était avec se nouvelle copine, une fille super intelligente a ce qui paraissait.

-tu m'as parlé du sort de protection contre les petites attaques insidieuses lui rappela celle-ci, si tu veux on peut le travailler un peu avant de se coucher, ça te sera très utile contre les serpentards !

-Bonne idées, il faut seulement que j'aille cherche ma baguette.

-Où l'as-tu laissé ? Il ne faut jamais que tu te sépares d'elle ! Pas seulement à cause des serpentards, mais par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver !

-Hermione, laisse la un peu souffler ! Lui intima Ron. Elle te supporte déjà depuis bien longtemps, tu devrait la ménager finit-il en s tordant de rire !

-Wesley ! Arrête de généraliser ton cas.

Ensemble, les filles rirent de lui :

-je t'accompagne pour la chercher si tu veux !

-Non ça va, je te rejoins rapidement.

-Mais tu ne connais pas le château !

Trop tard, Andy était partie en courant. Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant la porte du bureau de son maître. Elle frappa

-entrez

Elle fut surprise en s'apercevant que tous les élèves mangemorts étaient présents dans le bureau :

-J'aurai oublié une réunion ?

-Absolument pas, tes collègues sont venus me demandé des comptes sur le fait que tu sois a Gryffondor.

-Et ? Vous leur avez répondu…

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite la, trouver une explication …

-Vous n'avez qu'à leur expliquer !

Tous les visages la scrutèrent plus intensément :

-C'est simple ! J'ai pensé fort que je voulais être chez Gryffondor (jusque la c'était vrai) pour pouvoir observer Potter de plus près ! C'est bien ce qui nous a été demandé de faire ?

HHHHHHHH

Très forte la gamine, elle ment comme elle respire, elle ferait un très bon mangemort…

-Bien, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait de l'explication ?

-Ouai ça va, on s'en contentera bougonna Malfoy.

-Maintenant que cela est réglé, pourquoi êtes vous venu jusqu'ici en courant ? Ce qui fait 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, je vous rappel qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs !

Les autres élèves rirent

-Mais…

-vous étiez essoufflée en arrivant

-C'est vous, vous…me subjuguez !

Severus faillit esquisser un sourire mais se retint a temps :

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour compliments faits alors que vous ne le pensiez pas !

-Si c'est ce que vous croyez…

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Arrête Andy, la tu t'enfonce…

-Je venait pour ma baguette.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si pressée de la récupérer, vous préparer des bêtises ?

Il essaya de lire en elle la vérité, mais n'y parvint pas. Etrange…

-je voulais m'entraîner à des sorts

-ah oui ? Lesquels ?

-de…métamorphose, j'ai cours demain...mentit-elle.

-Il est tard, vous devriez aller dormir pour être en forme à votre cours, je vous donnerai votre baguette demain !

Andy était furieuse. Non mais quel con ! Quel con !

Aie putin, il lit en moi aie…

-très bien merci professeur

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Pas de baguette, ça te fera les pieds ! Dommage qu'elle ne m'appel pas maître, ça en aurait quand même imposer un peu plus…

Les élèves partirent, mais dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Malfoy lui lança un doloris. Andy s'effondra au sol et cria sa douleur.

-Ca t'apprendra à jouer les plus malignes que nous !

Tous étaient hypnotisés par Andy qui se tordait de douleur et aucun ne suggéra à Malfoy d'arrêter. Puis, tout à coup, plus rien. Elle avait arrêté de bouger.

-Venez, on se casse…

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Un ptit doloris. Ca la punira de se lier aux gryffonds et de me faire honte, même si l'explication qu'elle a donnée était plus que convaincante. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lancé… Allez, encore un peu et j'interviens…

Merde, trop tard…Elle bouge plus. Mais d'habitude, elle tient plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne dit rien, tout passait dans le regard, il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser :

-je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs comme ça.

-si vous le dites.

Il déposa son paquet sur un lit et partit.

Voila qu'on m'accuse maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais c'est étrange tout de même, la résistance s'accroît avec le nombre de doloris reçue, je sais de quoi je parle… J'espère qu'ils ne me l'ont pas foutu en l'air tout de même…

Il passa une mauvaise nuit, il ne cessait pas de voir Andy torturée.

Il se leva tôt le lendemain et passa à l'infirmerie. Il avait la baguette d'Andy et se dit que finalement, il lui éviterait l'humiliation qu'il avait prévu de lui faire subir en lui rendant directement en main propre. Je suis un prince tout de même se dit-il pour flatter son égaux. Mais, surprise… Elle n'était plus là, et l'infirmière le lui confirma :

-impressionnant la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'est remise, elle a du en recevoir beaucoup…

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était à la fois déçu et soulagé. Pourquoi déçu ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en petite tenue ? Pfffff !

Il se rendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et là ! Surprise, qui ne vit-il pas assise tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors avec Granger en pleine crise de rire ? Andy. A elle était belle la malade ! Elle s'était bien moquée de lui !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Bonjour.

Au son de cette voix, Andy faillit avaler de travers.

-Bon…Bonjour Professeur.

-Tenez, voici votre baguette, celle que vous avez utilisez pour ensorceler les balais des gens. Je vous répète que ce n'est pas parce que vous haïssez le Quiditch que vous pouvez vous permettre ce genre de choses !

Andy vit Hermione virée au rouge, le Quiditch, même si on n'aime pas, on le respecte.

A ça il est hors de question que ce sale con retourne mes amis contre moi !

Elle commença à rire et à rire, ce qui surpris tout le monde :

-Professeur, vous avez confondu les balais de Quiditch avec ceux des elfes de maison pour le ménage et vous savez particulièrement que je suis contre l'asservissement des autres espèces surtout pour les tâches ménagères. Je vous l'ai pourtant expliqué et vous m'avez retirer 40 points hier a cause de ça… comment pouvez-vous pensé que je ferai une chose pareil ! Je ferai honte aux Canons Chudley ! De vrais dieux vivants ces gars surtout Galvin Gudgeon n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Tout le monde fut convaincu et Severus resta sur le cul.

-Merci pour la baguette professeur !

HHHHHHHH

A la garce ! A la garce, jamais personne ne m'a parlé sur ce ton !

-N'oubliez pas vos retenues tous les jours de la semaine des 20 heures dans mon bureau dit-il d'un tin sarcastique.

HHHHHHHH

Bon bien vaut mieux ça que le renie de mes amis. J'ai eu chaud ! J'espère ne pas le payer trop cher… Un ? Deux ? Trois doloris ?

- Oh Andy, ce que tu as fait est génial, tu veux faire partie de mon association ? C'est la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes S.A.L.E

Ca ne l'emballait pas trop mais elle accepta ce qui renforça les liens entre les deux filles.

HHHHHHH

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien, Andy eu quelques points en cours (il faudrait qu'elle pense a remercier son maître de lui avoir suggérer de réviser), et elle se rendit compte que finalement elle adorait l'école ! D'avoir cru qu'elle n'irai plus jamais lui donnait a présent un certain goût pour les études. Pour le grand plaisir d'Hermione évidemment, pour une fois elle n'était pas avec un macho que l'école rebute.

Vint l'heure fatidique, l'heure tant attendue par Severus.

Pile à l'heure, elle doit être pressée de me voir moi qui suis…subjuguant !

-Entrer !dit-il d'un ton rude.

Elle obéit sans rien dire. Il l'a dévisagea et l'inspecta de haut en bas pour voir si rien ne lui avait échappé pendant la journée.

-Vous me récurerai cette sale du sol au plafond, ça évitera à vos amis les elfes de le faire. Sans baguette évidemment !

Il fit apparaître un seau d'au et une brosse. Andy se mit à l'ouvrage.

Severus la regardait, chacun de ses mouvement lui permettait d'entrevoir a moments régulier des morceaux de peau au niveau des hanches de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

Andy en avait marre, elle ne pouvait rien faire sans que le monstre ne la regarde, et elle s'avoua que finalement, les elfes de maison c'était pas si mal. Il commençait à faire chaud. Elle détacha un bouton de sa chemise. Super, 2 grammes de vent en plus ! pffff

Severus avait bien remarqué ce bouton défait, mais pour lui c'était énorme ! A présent, son attention n'était plus fixée sur ses hanches mais sur son encolure ou a présent il pouvait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Il était en nage. Les images d'Andy nue lui revinrent…

Et si je la prenais, la maintenant tout de suite…Il se leva, se plaça derrière elle prêt a lui sauter dessus. Au dernier moment, il lui dit en serrant des dents :

-Rentrez vous coucher maintenant !

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et partit. La porte fermée, Il sortit son sexe érigé qui lui faisait mal tellement il était excité et se soulagea en pensant a son élève, son esclave chérie.

HHHHHHH

Le lendemain, Hermione demanda a Andy comment s'était passé sa colle, et celle-ci fut surprise de voir que finalement elle n'avait pas été traitée plus mal que les autres élèves.

Le soir, elle du continuer le ménage. Mais Andy était préoccupée par autre chose, pourquoi il ne profite pas de ses avantages de maître ? Elle le regardait à la dérobée, mais elle croisait toujours son regard. Lui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Quand celle-ci prit l'escabeau pour enlever les toiles d'araignée, il n'en pouvait plus, sa jupe déjà courte remonta un peu dévoilant ses jambes…

Par merlin qu'elle était bonne ! Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps :

-sortez

Andy s'exécuta.

HHHHHHHH

Le lendemain en cours, Severus donna les instructions comme a son habitude et finit son cours en regardant son disciple. Il ne lui vint même pas l'idée d'enlever des points aux gryffonds pour sourires ou communication non verbale non autorisée.

Andy elle, scruta son maître tout le long de l'explication de départ cherchant a voir s'il était différent de quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ca lui sauta aux yeux. Il paraissait détendu, presque content de faire classe. Elle avait trouvé une lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait d potions. Pfff ! Tu imagines, ce gars la n'a pas de cœur, il est mangemort ! Rappelle toi les doloris à répétition !

Elle oublia ses idées et se concentra sur sa potion. Le cours s'était bien passé au grand soulagement de tous les gryffondors.

Andy vint poser son flacon de potion sur le bureau et alors qu'elle faisait demi tour il lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourna surprise de la douce étreinte que celui-ci se dépêcha d'enlever :

-Vous ferez votre colle ce soir et tout le reste de la semaine avec Rusard.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et partit.

Les jours et les semaines passaient, Severus rêvait toujours de prendre sauvagement Andy et elle vivait tranquillement son vit d'écolière en essayant d'éviter les serpentards. Chose que malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas toujours notamment une fois au pré au lard.

En croisant Severus dans un couloir, celui-ci l'avait arrêté et donné de l'argent lui disant de s'acheter une nouvelle robe. A Noël il y avait une nouvelle réunion, la sienne étant déchirée. Puis il était partit.

Elle était donc allée au pré au lard avec Hermione et avait acheté une robe rouge. Malfoy était arrivé dans la boutique au moment où Andy sortait de la cabine avec une robe ultra sexy, le genre de robe qu'on ne porte que dans l'intimité, suivit de Hermione dans la même. Elles rirent de se voir femme ainsi, se moquèrent un peu l'une de l'autre puis retournèrent se changer, payèrent leurs achats et rentrèrent. Mais sur le chemin, Malfoy et ses acolytes les attendaient :

-Alors mes petites putes, on dit pas bonjour a tonton Malfoy ? Attrapez les !

Elles se mirent à courir, mais Andy se prit un sort dans les jambes et tomba :

-Hermione court prévenir !

Contre sa volonté celle-ci obtempéra. Andy se remit debout de s'approcha de Malfoy :

-bon, dit moi ce que tu veux maintenant qu'on est entre nous.

-Mais la même chose qu'il y a 5 minutes.

Andy fit semblant d'obtempérer. Elle se mit a genoux devant Malfoy qui sortait son sexe, mais du temps qu'il le fasse, elle avait stupéfixé une partie des ses copains, puis, elle s'était reculée de Malfoy et commençait a jeter de nouveaux sort. Celui-ci la prit par les cheveux, ses amis lui vinrent en aide et ils commencèrent à la ruer de coup. Au bout d'un moment :

-arrêtez !dit Malfoy. Maintenant, c'est bon, tu obtempères ?

-jamais lui cracha Andy au visage

Alors ils recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se lasse :

-laissez tomber, je ne veux pas d'une mocheté comme elle, regardez la, non mais quelle souillon ! Mais je vous jure, vous auriez vu la salope qu'elle était dans le magasin !

Andy vit l'état de sa robe et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas un nouveau doloris, elle en mourrait, elle se sentait si faible et si Severus voyait la robe dans cet état. Elle fit demi-tour au village et retourna dans le magasin. La voyant, la vendeuse eu pitié et lui raccommoda sa robe après lui avoir offert un thé et apporté les premiers soins.

êtes-vous sur que vous ne voulez pas que je vous emmène à l'école ou à Sainte mangouste :

je vous remercie, ça ira. Ma robe ?

Elle est comme neuve !

Merci je vais pouvoir rentrer alors. Merci encore.

Elle rentra donc au château en boitant. Hermione l'attendait assise dans le grand escalier du hall. Elle lui sauta dessus :

Andy ! Comment tu vas ?

Pas trop bien…

Vient vite à l'infirmerie

Non ! Non… un bain me fera beaucoup de bien. Ca va aller.

J'ai prévenue, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de prof et les élèves n'ont pas voulu m'aider oh Andy ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Ca va je te dis… Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

Non…Utilise au moins ma salle de bain !

C'est ainsi qu'Andy se retrouva à penser ses plaies pour la seconde fois dans un bain bien chaud. Elle n'était pas belle à voir. Un bon doloris l'aurait mise dans le même état, peut être lui aurait-il fait moins mal ?

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? s'écria Severus qui venait prendre un bain.

-cette pièces est réservée aux professeurs et aux préfets.

-Hermione m'a permis de venir.

-Sur mes horaires ! S'énerva t-il ?

Non seulement il avait très envie d'un bain, mais ne supportait pas l'impertinence de l'acte.

-sortez !

Andy n'avait pas envie de discuter, elle était trop faible. Elle se leva du bain sous le regard médusé de Severus. Elle ne pensa même pas qu'il pouvait la regarder a loisir, de toute manière a quoi bon, elle était affreuse a voir. Elle avança vers lui le regard hagard, s'arrêta face à lui et prit sa serviette dans le dos de celui-ci. Elle s'enveloppa dedans et sortit en boitant. A peine eu-t-elle fait deux pas qu'elle s'écroula. Il se précipita sur elle et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh était horrifiée. Elle s'occupa sans mot dire de la jeune fille. Une fois cela fait, elle traîna Severus chez Dumbledor pour des explications.

-Pompon, je fais parfaitement confiance à Severus et je sais qu'il n'utilise pas ses avantages sur son élève.

-Ca fait tout de même trois fois qu'elle arrive dans un état pas possible a l'infirmerie et là en plus a moitié nue !

-Severus, que s'est-il passé ?

-La première fois c'était de ma faute, mais la seconde, ce sont les mangemorts serpentards qui l'ont torturé car elle est chez Gryffondor et la…je ne sais pas dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Rassurée Pompon ? Severus, tachez de savoir ce qui lui est arrivée ce soir.

Il retourna à l'infirmerie pour la voir, il s'inquiétait. Il trouva une Hermione en pleur à son chevet.

-Que s'est-il passé ?demanda-t-il gentiment a Hermione qui ne fut pas surpris du ton employé tellement elle était sous le choc.

-Mal..Malfoy…violer…

Il partit comme une furie dans les appartements des serpentards. Il essaya de se maîtriser pour ne pas tous les tuer sur place.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai appris ce que vous avez fait a Andy…

-Pfff ! Même pas bonne a sucer cette conasse ! Elle a préféré les coups à une petite pipe.

Severus fut soulagé et se détendit un peu.

-Je-ne-veux-pas-que-vous-la-tou-chiez est-ce clair ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-je peux vous parler seul a seul professeur demanda Malfoy ?

-Bien sur, mais pas avant que les autres ne le promettent.

-Oui professeur, on le promet

Dans le bureau de Severus :

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu as parrain !

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu ne partagerai pas un peu ?

-Parce que comme tu le dis si bien elle est a moi et je la garde jalousement.

-Moi je partage bien ma mère !dit-il en colère

-Elle s'offre a moi, et je crois savoir que tu ne fais pas avec elle ce que je fais avec elle ou bien avec Andy.

-Ta pute doit être bien bonne pour que tu la gardes ainsi, on verra à la réunion de Noël. En attendant, fait gaffe, garde un œil sur elle car à la moindre occasion, c'est moi qui la mangerai toute crue !

Severus se retint de donner une leçon à son filleul. Et le laissa partir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre6

Andy se remis doucement et repris les cours une semaine plus tard sans aucun retard grâce à Hermione qui venait tous les jours l'aider a rattraper son retard.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Harry, Hermione et elle étaient invité chez Ron, mais Andy refusa poliment tout en incitant ces amis à y aller eux. Ils le firent avec regret. Andy fut soulagée, elle n'aurait pas à mentir lors de son départ pour la réunion mangemort.

Elle passa ses journées, confinées dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

Dans la salle a manger, il n'y avait que peut d'élève, ils étaient 18 a être resté pour les fêtes de Noël. Le grand soir avançait à grand pas et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Son maître la fit appeler la veille.

Quand elle arriva, il l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé et lui offrit un verre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Alors il avait attendu pour s'offrir son cadeau à Noël ? Le sale con, Andy était déçu, elle s'était imaginée des trucs comme quoi il l'a protégeai, que dalle ouai !

-Qu'allez vous dire lors de votre rapport ?

-je…j'en sais rien

-vous n'avez rien trouvez sur Potter ?

-Il est charmant, mais je ne crois pas que ça intéressera qui que ce soit

Severus prit une claque, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que son élève pourrait apprécier un garçon de l'école :

-En effet ça ne fera pas impression dit-il en colère.

-Il n'a rien fait qui me laisse penser quoi que ce soit.

-Vous vous êtes entichée de ce Potter !

-non pas du tout se défendit-elle ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher !

Il lu en elle très facilement qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Très bien, dites qu'il s'entraîne à la légilimencie.

-c'est vrai ?

-oui, avec moi.

Andy fut déçue, alors en fait il était jaloux d'elle lorsqu'il avait cru que Potter et elle…Comment ne s'en était-elle pas doutée plus tôt ? Si il ne la prenait pas, c'est qu'il était gay bien évidemment ! Mais avec Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Potter, il devait finir par le tuer… C'est finalement la meilleure approche. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter peut bien lui trouver ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-oui, oui, juste un peu nerveuse pour demain.

-Avez-vous encore des séquelles de…

-quelques unes, mais je les camouflerai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-très bien…

Un silence troublant les entoura. Andy le rompit :

-bon, bien, bonsoir professeur.

-bonsoir Andy…

Elle passa sa nuit à imaginer Potter et son maître ensemble. Elle chercha ce que pouvait lui trouver Potter, mais en fait, ce fut évident. Il était intelligent, et heu…fort, elle se souvenait quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait fait semblant d'être dans le coma à la suite du doloris de Malfoy pour que celui-ci arrête le supplice, elle avait trouvé ça plus facile qu'elle ne le croyait. Ca se trouve sous ses robes il était bien bâtit. Peu être que dans l'intimité il était doux, tendre, peu être passionné au lit. Elle s'endormit finalement avec l'idée que son maître était un prince charmant.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, elle regarda son professeur en douce. Bon, elle l'avait un peu déformé dans ses rêves, mais il n'était pas si mal si on le regardait vraiment, mais vraiment bien. Il l'a regarda surpris qu'elle le fixe ainsi, elle ne s'était pas aperçut qu'elle le fixait comme ça et lorsqu'elle vit un sourcil se soulever en guise d'interrogation, elle lui fit signe que rien et se concentra sur sa tartine.

La journée passa doucement mais ce fut agréable, il fallait qu'elle se repose car la soirée serait riche en émotions.

L'heure approchait. Elle enfila sa nouvelle robe et fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne restait effectivement aucune trace de la bagarre. Elle l'a mis. C'était étrange, elle se sentait plus femme, son ancienne était plus jolie mais celle-ci lui allait mieux. Elle se parfuma, se maquilla, se releva les cheveux. Elle était prête.

En bas de l'escalier, Severus s'attendait à voir la même image que la dernière fois, mais il fut surpris, subjugué par la métamorphose de son élève. Elle était arrivée à son niveau :

-merci pour le compliment lui dit-elle moqueuse, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Elle lui prit le bras.

-attendez, je voudrais que vous portiez ça.

Il sortit de sa poche une rose rouge et la mis dans ses cheveux.

-Comme ça personne ne vous touchera.

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du château et transplanèrent au QG des mangemorts.

Comme la dernière fois, ils saluèrent les personnes connues. Et comme la dernière fois Malfoy eu un propos libidineux, mais ce coup-ci, ils l'ignorèrent royalement. Andy vit madame Malfoy au loin qui les scrutait tous les deux. Elle se sentait bien, là, avec lui.

Quand ils prirent place à table, il lui tira sa chaise, un vrai gentleman. Ils discutèrent un peu chacun de leur coté avec leur voisin et Voldemort pris la parole.

Le tour de table commença. Une personne annonça quelque chose qui ne du pas plaire au Lord, alors celui-ci lui lança un sort inconnu d'Andy mais qui manifestement le faisait atrocement souffrir. Severus lut la terreur dans les yeux d'Andy et lui prit la main pour la rassurée.

Puis vint le tour de Severus, il annonça des choses qui parurent banales à Andy mais qui apparemment avaient de l'importance. Il se rassit. Rien, pas de punition. Il ne lui reprit pas la main à son grand désespoir, elle devrait affronter le lord seule :

-Ma chère, on m'a appris que vous étiez dans la même maison que Potter ?

-Absolument maître.

-Que dites-vous pour votre défense ?

-Défense ? Mais je ne me défends de rien. Pour pouvoir étudier son ennemi il faut être le plus proche de lui et c'est ce que je fais.

-Couchez-vous avec Potter ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai eu vent de votre succès à l'école je vous pose donc la question…

-Mais c'est faux ! dit Andy tout bas refluent ses larmes.

-Il te teste continue ! Souffla Severus.

-Il semble que le plus grand succès que j'ai soit avec mon maître, celui-ci m'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs au risque d'atroces souffrances. Vous comprendrez aisément que je respecte ses ordres

Le lord se mit à rire, Andy s'attendait déjà à recevoir un sort pour son insolence :

-Severus, je tiens à te féliciter, elle est parfaite ! Passons au suivant.

Et le tour continua laissant Andy se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé d'informations sur Potter. C'était étrange.

Les festivités furent annoncées. Severus fut tout de suite assaillit. Andy se dirigea alors vers le buffet. Elle avait mentit effrontément a tout le monde faisant passer son maître pour une brute épaisse assoiffée de sexe, ça, il lui ferait payer.

Elle fut accostée par Malfoy père :

-retirez cette rose de vos cheveux et je vous montrerai ce qu'est un vrai étalon !

-Je vous remercie pour vos services mais vous devriez d'abord combler votre femme.

Sur ces mots elle le planta.

Elle s'assit a table et commença à manger. Elle sentit quelque chose sous la table. Elle souleva un peu la nappe pour voir. Elle fut surprise, voir choquée, l'homme a sa droite était en train de se faire tailler un pipe, la, en plein publique. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si les gens étaient aussi surpris qu'elle, mais apparemment non, en y regardant de plus près, elle vit même déjà plusieurs groupe en train de s'adonner au sexe. Elle se leva faisant mine de rien et se rapprocha de Severus qui était en grande conversation avec un Malfoy qui semblait être en colère. Quand Severus la vit, il s'excusa et la rejoint :

-tu n'aurais pas du rembarrer Malfoy comme ça ! Tu es folle ! Il est très important ici !

-Il y a plein de gens qui ont des rapports sexuels, la, devant tout le monde…

-C'est obligatoire

Andy cru défaillir. Elle allait devoir avoir des rapports sexuels en publique. Elle était si choquée qu'elle n'entendit pas ce que Severus lui disait. Elle entendit juste rose. Puis, il retourna à ses occupations. Elle retourna au buffet et pris une coupe de champagne. Elle resta la à remplir son verre, se noyer dedans plus exactement pour ne pas voir l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle essaya de penser qu'avec Severus ça ne serait pas si affreux, qu'il valait mieux lui que ce loup garou…

Elle le chercha des yeux dans la foule pour se rassurer. Il discutait avec madame Malfoy. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il l'a regarda. Son regard était obscur, Andy sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se détourna de nouveau vers madame Malfoy, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans un coin de la grande salle. Andy eu un haut le corps. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure, qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle fit le tour de la salle rapidement pour pouvoir voir qu'en effet, son maître était en train de s'adonner à cette madame Malfoy. Il paraissait très concentré et y mettait beaucoup d'ardeur. Andy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sortit dehors respirer un peu.

Mais ça ne la calma absolument pas, au contraire, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Tiens, mais qui voila !

-dégage Malfoy !

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-tu vois des larmes la ? Bien ce que tu vois mal.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais la Malfoy ?

-J'évite le traumatisme si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pourquoi tu profites pas toi aussi ?

-J'ai une rose comme toi mon ange !

Andy parut surprise.

-quoi ?

-Une rose qu'on m'a collé montrant que seul mon maître peut profiter de moi.

-Qui est ton maître ?

-J'en ai deux, mes parents.

-ho, c'est moche ça. Est-ce-qu'ils …?

-n'importe quoi !

-je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-pourquoi tu pleurais ?

-Parce que je rêvais de me faire tripoter par Greyback !

Ils rirent ensemble pendant un moment.

-ça fait beaucoup d'émotions la première fois qu'on voit ce spectacle, Severus ne t'en avait pas parlé ?

-non.

Elle se dépêcha de changer de sujet :

-Pourquoi Voldemort ne prends pas en compte ce que les femmes ont a dire ?

Draco fut horrifié par le nom prononcé mais finalement, Potter le disais bien comme ça lui aussi.

-Les femmes mangemort ne sont bonnes qu'a…

-oh…

-tu vois, si ma mère à une bonne place c'est qu'elle sait y faire.

-je me passerait des détails.

-Tu crois que ça se passe comme ça dans l'ordre du phoenix ?

-tu rigoles ? La pauvre Macgonagall !

Ils rirent encore un peu.

-On devrait rentrer, Severus va s'inquiéter pour toi.

-on se voit à l'école…

-ouai, fait gaffe a toi !dit-il menaçant.

Cette conversation était comme ça, une discussion entre deux nouvelles recrues, a présent, ils redevenaient ennemis voila tout.

Severus trouva enfin son élève :

-Ca va ?

-on peut rentrer maintenant ?

Il transplanèrent, marchèrent jusqu'au château sans un mot et se séparèrent de même.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre7

Pendant le reste des vacances, Andy évita son maître. Lorsqu'elle allait manger, elle s'installait dos a lui.

Severus la regardait, elle paraissait triste. Il aurait du lui épargner ça. Il s'en voulait. Peut-être que si ils en parlaient…

Il lui envoya un hibou lui donnant un rendez-vous dans son bureau.

Toc toc..

-entre…

-Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?

-oui, je voulais qu'on parle de la réunion…

-oh…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Non, rien.

-alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Elle le regarda dans ses yeux si noirs, si réconfortants, elle avait tellement envie qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras. Elle serra les dents pour refouler les larmes, et pour s'aider a se contrôler elle se repassa l'image de Severus et de Malfoy mère.

-je vais très bien, je suis juste fatiguée.

-très bien, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir me parler.

-merci

Mais Andy ne vint pas.

Les cours reprirent. Elle ne vint pas non plus le voir, elle continuait de l'ignorer. Même le retour de ses amis ne lui avait pas rendu son sourire, son vrai sourire. Il s'inquiétait. Il avait demandé à Draco s'il était au courant de quelque chose, mais il n'avait rien pu tirer de lui non plus. Alors, il trouva un stratagème. Il lui imposa de venir le voir deux fois par semaine pour lui faire réviser ses potions, pour les aspics. C'est ainsi que le mardi et le jeudi soir elle venait le rejoindre. Au début, il cru que son idée n'était pas bonne, elle ne disait rien et faisait simplement sa potion en écoutant ses conseils. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils préparaient chacun un potion de leur coté, il changea d'avis. Il était si absorbé par elle qu'il n'avait pas fait attention a sa potion. Tout à coup elle lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher de mettre le prochain ingrédient :

-Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ! Gronda-t-il trempé de la mixture qu'il avait en main.

-Vous alliez provoquer une véritable catastrophe !

Il l'a regarda un sourcil relevé, ce qui voulait poser une question chez lui, mais jamais il n'avouerai, d'après lui il savait tout. Mais Andy commençait à bien le connaître.

Elle lui raconta les relations entre les ingrédients qu'il avait mis dans son chaudron. Il fut impressionné mais n'en montra rien :

-Bon, vous avez réussit le test, vous auriez quand même pu éviter de me renverser la potion dessus !

Andy sourit. Quel humour il avait !

Depuis cet incident, ils communiquaient un peu plus. Ils partageaient leurs savoirs sur les potions. Pour chaque leçon particulière Andy arrivait avec un nouveau sujet a développer : La place dans plantes aquatiques dans les potions a base d'huile, ou bien l'importance du diamètre de la coquille des escargots. Et quand elle n'avait plus d'idées, elle courait à la bibliothèque trouver un nouveau sujet.

HHHHHH

Le mois de mars arriva et avec lui la guerre. Elle avait été déclarée par les mangemorts lorsqu'ils s'étaient attaqués au chemin de traverse, elle avait durée un mois.

Pendant ce temps, Andy s'était réfugiée au terrier chez Ron et aider Hermione à préparer des potions. Puis, elles passaient en ville et jetaient des sors de protection partout, autant sur le domaine sorcier que sur le domaine moldu.

Andy n'avait pas peur, elle craignait seulement pour la vie de Severus. Elle avait fuit dès l'annonce de la guerre sans même lui dire au revoir ou lui donner de quelconques explications. Qu'allait-il dire au Lord ? Ca se trouve, c'est lui-même qui le tuerait pour sa disparition. Ou alors, s'il mourrait dans une bataille ? Tué par un aurore ?

Andy n'allait vraiment pas bien et Hermione s'en rendait compte. Seulement, Andy ne donnait aucunes explications.

Severus ne chercha pas Andy, il savait qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité avec ses amis, du moins, autant en sécurité que Potter, c'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que d'être du coté mangemort ou c'était carrément l'hécatombe. Il avait révélé de fausses pistes à Voldemort qui avaient permises à l'ordre de phoenix de prendre l'avantage. Puis, il avait retourné sa veste et il continuait de se battre. Ca faisait déjà trois semaines. Il était blessé mais continuait, elle lui donnait du courage. L'espoir qu'il avait de la revoir était plus fort que tout et lui permettait de tenir... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un guet-apens de Malfoy père. Il fut vite désarmé et se retrouva sans possibilité de bouger. A chaque sort qu'il lançait, Malfoy donnait une bonne raison :

-Ca c'est pour la place que tu m'as prise auprès du Lord. Ca c'est pour avoir baiser ma femme. Ca c'est pour ne pas avoir partager ta putin, Ca c'est pour avoir pris mon rôle de père auprès de mon fils, Ca…

Il s'écroula et resta là, immobile.

-trop facile, il n'a opposé aucune résistance !se moqua Malfoy père

Puis il partit sans même un dernier regard au traître. S'il l'avait un peu mieux observé, il se serrait rendu compte que celui-ci respirait encore et qu'il souriait.

La guerre pris fin début juillet. En relativisant, on avait cru que se serait pire. Des gens étaient morts certes, mais tous les plans ou presque avaient bien marché et le nombre de morts était minime. Et Harry avait sauvé le monde sorcier avec l'aide d'un espion anonyme. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec ladite espionne pour ne pas mentionner son nom. Harry avait raconté à la presse qu'un espion chez les mangemorts lui avait permis d'accéder jusqu'à Voldemort lors d'une énième attaque au chemin de traverse. Et qu'il lui avait suffit d'un _avadaKadavra_ pour en venir à la fin de Voldemort.

Pendant que Harry faisait face à ses devoirs, Andy et Hermione étaient Poudlard où elles prêtaient main forte à madame Pomfresh.

-Va doucement Andy lui intimait Hermione, tu es encore fragile !

-ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

-Ah ! Au secours ! Un mangemort s'écria un patient.

Pomfresh accourue et vit Andy très embarrassée. Elle avait relevée ses manches sans faire attention, elle n'avait pas comme à son habitude cachée la marque.

Pomfresh se vit dans l'obligation d'expliquer la position d'Andy dans l'histoire. Elle fut alors traitée en héros. Andy était très gênée. Elles se mirent d'accord pour échanger Andy contre une personne de Sainte Mangouste. Là bas, personne ne la connaîtrait et ça serait mieux ainsi.

Là bas, c'était encore pire. Elle servait d'infirmière aux médecins en salle d'opération, elle avait cru voir des horreurs pendant la guerre, là, c'était presque pire.

Un soir, alors qu'elle faisait une ronde dans une salle gigantesque, elle vit un petit gamin qui jouait au pied d'un lit. Il riait. Elle était attirée par ce rire si cristallin. C'était une merveille dans ce monde d'horreur. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant.

-Petit…Comment tu t'appelles ?

-ma .. ;ma…ma

-Il s'appel Mathiew dit la femme allongée dans le lit.

Cette voix… Andy sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle regarda la femme dans les yeux :

-maman !

Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. Elle appris que sa mère se remettrait de ses blessures, son père était à Londres dans leur nouvel appartement, qu'il avait les jambes paralysées qu'il lui était difficile d'assumer son frère en plus de lui pour l'instant. Mais ils étaient tous vivants et c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

A la fin de l'été, sa famille fut réunit dans leur appartement de Londres et on pu enfin fêter la victoire. Andy était souriante, mais ses parents voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne disait rien, alors ils firent avec. La guerre avait traumatisé bon nombre de gens après tout.

Il fut décidé par le ministère que dès Novembre, l'école reprendrait normalement.

Pour la première fois Andy prit le train pour Poudlard avec ses amis. Tout le monde était excité, le groupe d'ami était souvent interrompu par l'intervention de personnes qui venaient féliciter Harry. Et à chaque fois Harry disait qu'il ne fallait pas oublier les rôles importants de l'ordre du phoenix, des aurores et des espions. Il récitait sa phrase par cœur. Georges et Fred étaient en train de lui fabriquer un répétiteur un peu spécial pour lui éviter ça.

-tu commences à être bon ! Se moqua Andy

-Fais gaffe Andy ! En une phrase de ma part et tu devras partager mon calvaire.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Sérieusement, Andy, tu vas mieux ?

-Je ne pourrait jamais gagner la coupe du monde de Quiditch mais ça va.

-Je m'en veux tellement dit Harry, cette idée était stupide !

-Mais elle à marché et c'est tout ce qui compte !

-je trouverai le moyen de te guérir complètement je te le jure !

-T'en fait pas pour moi Harry ça va bien je te dit. Tu n'auras qu'à danser doucement ce soir !

-A ce propos Andy, j'ai une robe de bal qui t'irai a ravir ! Lui annonça Hermione.

-Pas trop courte j'espère !

-t'inquiète, on ne verra pas tes cicatrices.

-Moi je trouve ça jolie ces cicatrices dit Ron la bouche pleine, avec le tatouage ça fait vraiment mangemort !

-Espèce d'idiot ! dit Hermione

-Non sérieux, je pense vraiment à me faire tatouer !

Tous rirent

HHHHHHHH

Severus ne tenait plus en place. Les gamins arrivaient bientôt. Est-ce qu'elle serait parmis eux ?

-Severus, tu me parait bien nerveux lui susurra Narcissa Malfoy a l'oreille. Tu aurais besoin de te détendre…

-Arrête ! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

-Pas besoin de ta tête, laisse toi faire…

-Il l'a rembarra d'un geste brusque :

J'ai dit non ! Prépare toi pour le bal.

HHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Soleil du matin: je pense que le dialogue entre Andy et Draco s'expliquera un peu plus tard. Merci pour ta review constructive qui ne peux que me faire progressée j'en suis sûre. J'espère que la suite te plaira._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre8

A leur arrivée à l'école, les élèves allèrent tous se préparer pour le bal avant de se rendre dans la grande salle.

-Ah l'horreur s'écria Patil ! Il faut un cavalier !

Tout le monde s'agitait pour trouve un cavalier. Ron et Harry avait vu venir le coup et avaient déjà demandé à Hermione et Andy, pour ça, elles étaient tranquilles.

-Pourquoi tu es si nerveuse Andy ?

-tu sais si des professeurs sont morts à la guerre ?

-a part madame Bibine, je ne crois pas. Peut être blessé mais pas plus. Pourquoi, c'est revoir Severus qui te met dans cet état ?

Andy était très gênée lorsqu'elle confirma. Mais Hermione ne compris pas son affirmation :

-C'est finit maintenant, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toi. On est là pour te protéger maintenant !

-Merci dit Andy.

Un dernier regard dans la glace, elle n'était pas mal, mais l'état de ses jambes, bien que cachées laissée a désirer. Qui voudrait danser avec une boiteuse ? Et lui ? Comment allait-il l'a trouvé ?

Quand Andy arriva dans la salle au bras de Potter, tout le monde leur fit une standing ovation. Harry lui dit :

-Elle est aussi pour toi, bien qu'ils ne le savent pas.

Ils commencèrent à danser tout doucement, puis furent rejoint par tout le monde.

-Ca va pas Andy ?

-Si, je cherche quelqu'un c'est tout.

La musique se termina, Harry fut très sollicité pour la prochaine danse, et Andy en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle ne le voyait nulle part… Puis tout à coup son cœur ne fit qu'un bon :

-Vous dansez ? Lui demanda doucement Severus dans son dos.

-C'est que…

Il se tourna et lui fit face :

-j'irai doucement.

Andy était envoûtée par ces yeux. Elle se leva sans le lâcher du regard et se blottit dans ses bras. Le moment de bonheur fut de courte durée :

-Alors tu as retrouvé ta petite pute ? Dommage qu'elle soit éclopée maintenant dit Narcissa.

Andy recula d'un pas surprise. Elle regarda cette femme qui l'insultait et gâchait son bonheur. Puis, pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était réel, elle regarda de nouveau Severus. Puis Narcissa. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle partit du plus vite qu'elle pu sans un dernier regard a pour l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimé. Elle se sentait si misérable. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? La guerre les avait enfin débarrassé de celui qui gênait leurs retrouvailles.

Elle se mit à pleurer et sortit sur la terrasse, Malfoy était là sur un banc.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

-encore en larme ? C'est une habitude chez toi ?

-je fais une allergie, c'est tout. Et toi ?

-Rien, les gens ne parlent plus. Et les autres sont ou morts ou en prison.

-Je ne savait pas que tu étais espion…

-Moi non plus pour toi. T'as bien caché ton jeu.

-je te retourne le compliment. Ta mère était aussi espionne ? demanda Andy en serrant des dents

-non, elle fait ses travaux d'intérêt général à l'école, Severus l'héberge. Aucune femme mangemort a part Lestrange n'a été emprisonnée. A cause de leur condition si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hum…

-N'empêche le vieux il a prit une de ces leçons ! C'est grâce a une femme qu'il s'est fait tué par Potter !

-Ah oui ?

-Joue pas tes innocentes, on sait que c'est toi. C'est marrant parce que l'ordre ne t'avait pas vu à une place aussi décisive.

-tu fais partit de l'ordre ?

-comme Severus, Potter, Granger etc..

-Mais alors pourquoi personne ne te parle ?

-La marque est restée, et avoir des parents coupables ça aide pas.

-oh..

Après un court silence :

-tu as retrouvé les tiens ? Quand ? demanda Draco

-Par hasard, a l'hôpital, mais, comment tu sais ?

-Severus me l'a dit après que je t'ai frappé pour… Pour moi tu n'étais qu'une sale mangemort et tu méritais bien ça. En fait, il ne voulait pas risquer que tu sois découverte à cause de moi alors il m'avait rien dit. Il l'a su dès le début.

-oh.. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de m'en lancer aussi des doloris.

-pas quand il a su.

-possible. Enfin, maintenant je suis débarrassée de lui

-C'est pour ça que fais une allergie ?

-pardon ?

-tu vas la laisser gâcher ton bonheur ?

-de quoi tu parles ?

-tu es chez Gryffondor, c'est pas pour rien, tu devrais te battre un peu.

-si tu m'invitais à danser au lieu de me sortir des inepties !

-J'osais pas, on m'a dit que tes jambes ne fonctionnaient plus très bien…

-t'inquiet pas pour moi, vas y doucement c'est tout.

C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau couple apparut sur la piste de danse.

-Ca va jaser de nous voir tous les deux. Deux mangemorts…

-ex mangemorts et héros de guerre, tu y vois un problème toi ? répondit-elle en riant.

Hermione enchaîna la danse suivante avec Draco tandis que Andy avait rejoint Ron au buffet :

-comment elle peut danser avec ce mangemort !

-Oh, je suis déçue que tu voies ça comme ça Ron, j'aurais été ravie que tu m'invites à danser !

-je dis pas ça pour toi c'est évident !

-C'est pareil.

-tu danses ?

Dès qu'elle pu s'esquiver du bal, elle partit. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à bout de tous les escaliers qui la séparaient du dortoir, elle se retrouva face à face avec Narcissa :

-Vous allez déjà vous coucher ? Vous ne profitez pas plus du bal donné en votre honneur ?

-Je fais ce que je veux et ce bal est en l'honneur de Harry.

-Je me demande quelle sera la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils trouveront leur héroïne morte au bas des escaliers.

-Vous n'oseriez pas…

Andy avait peur.

-J'ai tout intérêt a ce que tu disparaisse. Premièrement à cause de Severus. Tu es un obstacle entre nous. Vois-tu je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie, donner un père valable a mon fils, mais il se refuse a moi et ça, je ne peux le supporter.

Andy était comme paralysée Elle était prise au piège, elle ne pouvait même pas courir pour s'enfuir. De sa baguette, elle jeta un sort pour que tout le château puisse entendre les aveux de Narcissa, au moins, elle payerait le meurtre qu'elle allait commettre.

-Petite conne, qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ?

Elle l'a désarma.

-Je vais te tuer aussi parce qu'en te rendant compte que tu ne pouvais pas avoir Severus, tu me prends mon fils, je ne le tolère pas non plus. Enfin parce que c'est toi qui as permis à Potter de tuer notre maître, et ça, je vais te le faire payer !

Maintenant, il fallait gagner du temps pour que l'aide arrive.

-Vous avez d'excellentes raisons en effet. Mais croyez-vous vraiment qu'une fois que votre fils et Severus seront ce que vous avez fait ils vous pardonneront ?

-Ils n'en sauront rien ! Je suis bonne comédienne. Comment croyez vous que j'ai eu une si bonne place chez les mangemorts ? Vous les croyez assez doués pour vous faire jouir à tous les coups ?

Elle rit :

-Le seul qui réussit ai Severus, et pour rien au monde je te le laisserai ! Je serai même capable de verser quelques larmes à ton enterrement ! Mais trêve de bavardage…

-tu devras me tuer avant elle ! s'écria Severus en se jetant devant Andy

-Va t'en Severus ! s'écria Narcissa.

-tu devra aussi me tuer moi dit Draco en mettant a son tour devant son parrain.

-Fais gaffe Draco elle en serait bien capable dit Ron dans le dos de Narcissa.

-Andy, ça va ? demanda Hermione qui était aux cotés de Ron et de Harry.

Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là répondit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait petite conne ?

-Narcissa, donne moi ta baguette demanda calmement Severus.

-Je ne me rendrais jamais ! Cria celle-ci alors qu'elle partait en courant.

-Prenez soin d'Andy, je m'occupe de Narcissa dit Severus.

Il partit en courant à sa suite.

HHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Très bientôt le dernier chapitre assez long. Pensez aux reviews, juste pour me signifier que vous me lisez ca me fera très plaisir!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les jours passèrent et on ne revit ni Narcissa ni Severus. Les cours avaient repris, sauf ceux de potion évidemment. Andy était triste. A présent elle en était sûre, ils s'étaient enfuit tous les deux. Elle avait été bien bête d'espérer ainsi !

Puis, un matin, Hermione réveilla Andy. On aurait dit une hystérique.

-Andy, dans le journal ! Dans le journal, Narcissa a été jugée et elle a dénoncé Severus !

-Quoi ?

Elle était encore toute endormie.

-Narcissa est à Azkaban et Severus aussi. Son procès est pour demain.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Elle a fait une coalition dans les rangs des mangemorts a Azkaban et tous ont accusé Severus d'être le bras droit de Voldemort, d'avoir fait assassiné des gens, tué lui-même des mangemorts et madame Bibine qui aurait découvert son secret.

Andy ne répondit rien.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? La moitié de tout cela est vrai.

-Oui mais il l'a fait pour ne pas être repéré ! En faisant cela il a sauvé plus de vie qu'il en a prise !

-Ca fait un mois qu'il est partit avec elle. Ils ont une dispute de couple qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

-Va témoigner en sa faveur.

-Ca il en est hors de question !

-Il est aussi accusé d'avoir violé une mineur et aussi de sévices corporels sur ladite mineur.

-Mais c'est faux !

-tu vois bien ! Je t'en pris Andy, fait le pour moi si ce n'est pour lui.

-je vais réfléchir…

Elle erra toute la journée dans l'école, elle ne savait que faire. Elle eu un entretien avec Dumbledor qui la sollicita aussi pour le procès du lendemain.

Ok, il l'avait trahit en partant avec cette femme, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, il l'avait même protégée des autres mangemorts, elle lui devait bien ça.

HHHHH

Le lendemain, au procès, on monta Severus dans une cage dans laquelle il ne pouvait bougé. Il était affreux à voir. Pas plus que d'habitude au goût de Ron qui se fit rembarrer d'un coup de poing.

Andy fut interrogée. Elle avoua les monstruosités que son maître avait faites et démentit les calomnies à son sujet, elle avait décidé de dire la vérité un point c'est tout.

L'interrogatoire fut long et éprouvant, obligeant Andy à se remémorer ses pires souvenirs, elle paraissait s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

Severus ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle l'ignorait, elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Il donnerait tout pour un regard, juste un regard lui disant combien elle le pardonnait, juste ça.

La fin de l'interrogatoire arriva. Le juge se permis de résumer pour être bien sur :

-Vous dites que Monsieur Snape, Espion mangemort et membre de l'ordre du phoenix a commis des atrocités mais ceci dans le but de sauver des vies. Les calculs sont impossibles à faire. Nous retenons juste alors qu'il n'a commis aucun acte de perversion à votre égard.

Il était fait.

-attendez ! dit Andy.

-Vous avez de nouveaux éléments pour sa défense ?

-Oui ; c'est lui qui m'a appris la potion de dissimulation qui m'a permis de mener Harry jusqu'à Voldemort, c'était son idée.

Stupeur dans la salle, le mangemort qui a commis bon nombre d'atrocité est en fait un héro.

-Je le confirme ajouta Dumbledor. Cette potion est très difficile a faire, seule un maître en la matière tel que Severus a pu lui apprendre.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui lui a donné et que ceci est une machination pour sauver un monstre de sa peine ! s'écria l'avocat des victimes.

-Moi annonça Hermione. Je l'ai vu faire cette potion à l'aide de notes qui portaient l'écriture de notre professeur. Et elle se l'ai directement administrée ainsi qu'à Harry Potter. Cette potion doit être consommé dans le quart d'heure qui suit l'ajout du dernier ingrédient.

-Comment êtes vous sûre qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de votre professeur ? demanda l'avocat sur de l'avoir coincé.

-mais parce qu'il y a la même sur mes copies ! s'exclama t-elle.

Silence dans la salle…

Andy se lève en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Elle tend un papier tout griffonné en rouge. Le juge le prend et Andy tombe.

HHHHHHHH

-Elle se réveille ! s'exclama Hermione !

Andy la regarde, ses yeux posent la question.

-tu l'a sauvé lui murmure celle-ci.

Andy est soulagée.

Madame Pomfresh vient vérifier son état de santé. Tout semble aller bien.

-Vous devez vous reposer, vous êtes très fragile à cause de ce sort. J'ai bien peur que votre cas ne s'améliore jamais.

-Andy sourit. Ca va aller maintenant.

Elle reprend les cours. Sauf ceux de potions qui n'ont toujours pas repris. Personne ne sait pourquoi, apparemment, Severus est toujours là, il n'est pas renvoyé.

-On est mal barré pour les aspics en potion se plaint Ron !

-Je croyait que tu étais content de ne plus voir cette face de rat tous les jours lui fit remarqué Harry.

C'est ainsi que Hermione et Andy prirent officieusement la place de professeur de potions dans la salle sur demande auprès des gryffondors et d'un certain serpentard. Harry prit celui de défense contre les forces du mal vu que cette année encore ils avaient un prof en dessous de tout dans cette matière.

Noël arriva et tous restèrent au château pour assister au bal. Depuis que la guerre était finit, les gens prenaient toutes les occasions possibles pour faire la fête. Andy n'avait pas très envie d'y participer, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui l'emmena au pré au lard pour s'acheter une nouvelle robe. Andy se laissa faire, après le choix de la robe, elles allèrent chez le coiffeur et le masseur. C'était très agréable pour Hermione, Andy refusa de se faire masser les jambes. Enfin, elles rentrèrent. Le temps qu'elle pose leur sac, elles devaient aller manger, mais Andy s'était endormie sur lit.

-Où est Andy questionna Harry

-elle dort dit Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Ca va pas Hermy ? demanda Ron en la prenant dans ses bras ?

-elle est de plus en plus faible se mi-t-elle a pleurer.

-ça va aller, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir lui dit Harry sans grande conviction.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Le lendemain, Andy se leva. Elle était encore très fatiguée, mais elle devait retourner au pré au lard avec Hermione pour finir leurs achats de Noël.

-Andy, tu me prête ton parfum ?

-oui, dans ma trousse de toilette.

-Non, il est au pied de ton lit !

-non, non, j'en suis sûre !

-Viens voir Andy…

Quand Andy sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Hermione une fiole à la main en train de lire une lettre.

-C'est pour toi.

Andy lut le papier, la lettre n'était pas signée et elle ne reconnaissait pas non plus l'écriture. Elle prit la fiole et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

-tu ne vas tout de même pas faire ce qui est écris sur le papier ! Lui cria Hermione.

-Je vais me gêner, c'est la première solution qu'on me propose alors je vais la tentée.

-Tu veux pas que je l'analyse avant au moins ?

-non, ça se trouve, plus j'attends et plus l'effet partira.

Elle sortie au bout d'une demie heure.

-alors ça va lui demanda Hermione cherchant a déceler un quelquonque changement.

-trop fatiguée articula Andy qui s'étala sur son lit.

Hermione était en panique, ce n'était pas normal, elle accouru à l'infirmerie pour raconter ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmière. Celle-ci rallia directement la tour Gryffondor, et là, horreur, elles trouvèrent Andy sur son lit criant de douleur. Elle tenait ses jambes, tremblait.

-Allez chercher le professeur Snape, il va me falloir de la potion.

Hermione revint un peu plus tard, seule :

-où est le professeur Snape ! S'insurgea l'infirmière.

-Il dit qu'il ne veut pas venir la voir souffrir, que c'est normal avec cette potion.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'elle émanait de lui ! Gronda l'infirmière.

-Mais j'en savais rien ! Ce n'était pas son écriture sur la lettre…

HHHHHHHHh

Andy continua de souffrir une bonne heure sous le regard impuissant d'Hermione. Puis, elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla sur les coups de 18h à cause de l'effervescence qui régnait dans la chambre.

-Andy ! s'écria Hermione, Andy ça va ?

-Oui, je ne suis plus fatiguée maintenant. Je vais pouvoir t'accompagner au bal !

Hermione lui sauta au coup.

Andy se leva doucement. Elle tenta de marcher très doucement puis de plus en plus vite et de mit même a courir dans le couloir.

-Hermione ! Je suis guérie s'écria-t-elle

Et elle sortit en courant courir dans la neige dehors. Elle était si heureuse !

Severus la vit de sa fenêtre. Il était heureux. Ou presque.

HHHHHHH

-Andy ! Reviens on va être en retard pour le bal !

-J'arrive !

Mais au lieu d'aller rejoindre sa chambre, Andy fit un détour par les cachots. Elle cogna comme une forcenée à la porte.

-Severus, énervé par l'énergumène qui allait détruire sa porte prépara mentalement une sanction dont la personne se souviendrait a vie.

-Andy ?

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Merci Severus.

Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Mais comment savait-elle, il avait fait juré a Granger de ne rien dire.

Il se sépara d'elle :

-tu te trompe ça n'est pas moi.

-pourquoi mens-tu ? Je suis sure que c'est toi.

-très bien, c'est moi. Et alors ? Juste un remerciement pour le procès.

Andy le regarda pour essayer de trouver autre chose dans son regard que de l'indifférence. Mais en vain.

-C'était pas mes jambes qui me faisaient le plus souffrir !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Merci pour la potion articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre.

Hermione la retrouva en pleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-je me suis trompée, la potion, je pensais que c'était u signe qu'il tenait un peu à moi, mais je me suis trompée.

-Tu es amoureuse de professeur Snape ?

Andy la regarda incrédule.

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

-on peut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu ! Pas étonnant que lui ne sois pas au courant non plus !

-bien sur qu'il le sait !

Met ta robe on va aller vérifier ça tout de suite ! s'écria Hermione.

HHHHHHHH

-Oh lala, j'ai l'air de quoi ? On n'aurai pas vu u peu top sexy ?

-franchement ? Si, mais l'objectif était que tu rencontres l'amour ce soir !

-tu es sûre ?

-Il va adorer ! Le noir sexy est une valeur sure !crois moi !

Quand elles arrivèrent, le bal avait commencé depuis déjà un petit moment. Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle allait rejoindre Ron au buffet. Andy décida d'aller tester sa tenue sur Harry et Draco qui discutaient ensemble.

-De quoi vous parlez les garçons ! Sourit-elle les prenant par surprise.

-Oh Andy ! Tu es tu es…

-vraiment bandante continua Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Bien quoi, je suis franc ! C'est pour moi ?

-Rêve pas Malfoy, c'est pour moi ! dit Harry

-Vous permettez messieurs ? demanda une voix grave, je crois que c'est pour moi.

A ces mots Severus prit Andy dans ses bras et se mit à danser.

Ils se noyaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

-Non mais là je rêve s'écria Draco, on vient de se faire doubler par Snape !

-j'ai plus qu'a devenir gay !dit Harry dépité.

Puis ils se regardèrent avec Draco et rirent ensemble :

-ou de trouver une élève !

De leur coté, Andy et Severus ne se lâchait plus :

-dis moi que je ne me suis pas trompé lui demanda-t-il à la fin de la danse alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'écart sur un banc.

-non tu ne t'es pas trompé lui sourit-elle.

-Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire…

-oui mais on a tout le temps pour ça le coupa-t-elle d'un baisé.

Ils ne parlèrent pas ce soir là, trop occupé à se savourer mutuellement. Le lendemain non plus…

FIN

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivit au cours de cette histoire. Une dernière review me ferait très plaisir. Peut être a bientot sur une autre fic. En attendant, bonne lecture!_


End file.
